Adorable
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Sakura has had a crush on Deidara since forever, and thinks he doesn't feel the same way. Little does she know, he does. One-Shot, DeiSaku DeidaraXSakura. Has been edited.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Deidara X Sakura

**Type:** One-Shot

**Warnings: **Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best?

**Set: **This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count:** 2,087

Beta'd by hopelina, reshaped by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorable<strong>

**+*+** A DeiXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>"No way, un!" Deidara denied vehemently, scowling at the two, hopeful looking kunoichi.<p>

He turned his face away from them and their huge eyes with a huff. He crossed both his arms over his chest for good measure. Suddenly, one of the kunoichi, Konan, popped in front of his face. Huge amber eyes, glistening with unshed tears met his own eye and he gulped, suddenly nervous. Nothing good would ever come of that look.

"Come on," she begged, "please!" She joined both hands together, as if praying and bowed her head for extra effect.

"Nuh uh, un." He denied again, turning his head away from Konan and in the opposite direction, blonde high ponytail swishing. This time, he came face-to-face with the other kunoichi, Sakura. He blinked.

Sakura pouted cutely, trying - and failing - to sway the blonde's mind. It didn't work and Deidara raised an eyebrow at the expression. Unfortunately Konan caught sight of Sakura's look.

"Aww!" Konan squealed, pushed Deidara out of the way - he fell with a surprised yelp and a thump - and gave Sakura a bear hug. "She's so adorable! How could you say no to this face?"

Konan raised Sakura up off the ground and began twirling them both around in circles.

Sakura giggled in delight and Konan started laughing a few seconds later.

Deidara's only visible eye rolled but he smiled a small smile at the scene. The sisterly love was almost overwhelming.

Konan stopped moving, she had stopped with her back to him and he eyed them suspiciously, he couldn't see Sakura. The smile dropped off his face in favor of the scowl and his eye was narrowed. It went silent - which only added to Deidara's suspicion. Deidara braced himself.

Suddenly Sakura's head popped up, her pastel green eyes just appearing over Konan's shoulder. They were wide and glistening lightly, similar to how Konan's were just a minute ago, but Sakura was the master of this technique and she could put anyone to shame.

Deidara's eye widened at the cuteness of it all, he gaped, and a second later he sighed. His heart beat faster than normal when she used that expression on him...and whenever she was near him, period. It just wasn't fair!

"Fine, un!" He growled. He dropped his head in defeat and his dark blue eyes closed in the shame of it all.

'This is humiliating.' He thought, 'taken down by a pink-haired...gorgeous...okay, stopping thought process now.'

Konan instantly unwrapped her arms from Sakura, who fell but landed on her feet. They both looked at each other at the same time, grinned, squealed, directly followed by dancing around each other in a tribal-like way. They were celebrating his defeat.

Deidara smiled ruefully at them. He'd held out for as long as he could, but they'd both known - and he did too - that his resistance was futile. At least he'd done better than Pein, their leader. He caved as soon as he saw Konan. Just one look from the blunette and he was done for.

Sakura had to unleash her second level of cuteness on Deidara before he caved, something he was _so_ going to brag about later.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by said pastel pinkette. She had grabbed hold of his hand, not caring about the mouth on his palm, and had begun pulling him forward.

Tingles shot down his arm, stopped at his heart - making it beat twice as fast - and continuing on down to his stomach, making butterflies. A light blush dusted his cheeks but thankfully it was hardly noticeable, and neither kunoichi was paying him any attention right now anyway.

Both girls were in front of him, Sakura leading him by the hand, and slightly in front of Sakura. They were talking excitedly but Deidara really didn't want to hear what they were saying. It was too horrible to even imagine because they were probably discussing how they were going to torture him.

He was being pulled down the long hallway to the bathroom, where the nail polish remover and nail polish was undoubtedly held.

He had just agreed to his own embarrassing doom. To further explain his predicament, he had just agreed to allow the two kunoichi to paint his fingernails a shade of pink that **he** had to pick out.

So basically it was like the old druid way of doing things – would you prefer death by air, fire, water or earth?

'I am going to be ripped on so much for this,' he thought, trying not to image his danna's taunts already. He didn't have to imagine, there was real life for that.

'But then again, they'd probably pity me more than make fun of me, un. Little Sakura-chan and little Konan-chan have gotten all of us at one point or another, un.'

He couldn't help but smile at her as she pulled him closer to his ego-deflating doom. She was so beautiful. He would admit, just this once, that Sasori's view on art was better than his own - at least when Sakura was involved. Any other time, his art was way better than Sasori's, but he just couldn't bare it if Sakura was gone suddenly from his life, never to return.

His heart clenched painfully at the thought of never seeing her again and he almost missed what Konan said next. He really wished that he had (miss what she said).

"So DeiDei-chan, which shade of pink have you decided on?" Konan mocked, a playfully dangerous smile on her face. Her amber eyes sparkled with mischief.

They weren't even at the bathroom yet! How was he supposed to know what shades of pink there were! And then he got it. She was insulting his masculinity!

Deidara snarled and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Sakura before he could yell at the blue haired, origami nin.

"He's going to choose Cherry Blossom, of course." Sakura said, turning to briefly grin at both of them.

Deidara's heart jolted not unpleasantly. Did she just claim him in a way?

His heart beat even faster, and he just knew his face was as red as a cherry.

He just hoped his heart wouldn't explode from all the contact he was getting from _his_ pink haired angel. His blue eye glazed over at the thought.

His. She **was** going to be his.

He shook himself into full consciousness and his eye blazed with newfound confidence and determination.

She **would** be his.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura turned her head away from Deidara, her secret crush, and smiled secretly. She had to watch where she was going.<p>

Just holding his hand was sending small tingles down her arm, to her heart and then down to her stomach.

Konan slowed down a tad so Sakura could catch up to her. They both grinned at each other, a grin which, thankfully, Deidara didn't see. They had been planning this for a while. Not the nail painting torture - no they were going to do that another day - they had been planning the real plan for a while.

In just a few moments, Sakura would unleash the full force of her cuteness on Deidara and make him hers. Konan would still walk on and when she was around a corner she would make sure no one disturbed them.

Deidara would finally be Sakura's.

Sakura blushed heavily at the thought.

Truth be told, she had begun crushing on him even before she had made it to the Akatsuki.

His fiery personality had just called to her, but now that she _was_ in Akatsuki, it was almost too much to be around him all the time and not make a move of some kind. She had been too fearful of rejection, it would have crushed her heart and made it painful to be in the Akatsuki.

Konan, The Wise Blue Haired One, had told her to wait a while before giving up all hope. They had to see if he felt the same way first. To do that, they were going to stage a tripping. It was a most glorious plan. A plan that would soon be put into action.

Konan winked at her and Sakura stopped suddenly, it was time. Konan continued to walk, as if she hadn't realised Sakura had stopped, and she was soon around a corner.

Deidara, who wasn't prepared for Sakura to stop until they'd reached the bathroom, accidentally plowed into her back. She gasped at the force and fell, flipping in midair so that she was facing the still-falling Deidara. They both fell to the ground.

The tingles evolved into elephants, and they were tramping Sakura's gut without mercy as she looked into his only visible eye. He had landed on her, just as she and Konan had planned.

He was so handsome. She blushed again at the thought and Deidara reached out with a hand to lightly touch her cheek, his eye never leaving hers.

"Sakura." He said her name lightly, as if in a daze. "Sakura," he repeated, his face moving closer and closer to hers. His lips moving closer and closer to her own.

Sakura could barely breathe - his scent was intoxicating.

His lips hovered above hers, as if unsure. Sakura rose up, slightly impatient, and took them for her own.

In the background, Konan - who'd peaked around the corner - mutely squealed at the passion. Making sure to catch every moment on the portable video camera she'd hidden from Sakura and Deidara.

Tobi suddenly appeared, Konan's eyes widened and she covered his mask with one hand, holding the video camera safely in the other. She looked around for a place to store the confused boy - though he could probably escape anyway using his ninjutsu - and spied a closet of some kind. She dragged him over to it and shoved him inside.

"Now be a good boy and be quiet." Konan told him, glaring menacingly.

Tobi nodded and went as far back into the closet as he could, Konan was scary when she was mad.

Tobi whimpered when the door was shut. He didn't like the dark. He then pouted, he'd only wanted to ask Sakura-chan and Deidara-senpai why they were lying on the floor, and why Konan was secretly filming the whole thing.

Sakura and Deidara lived happily ever after, and Tobi eventually escaped the closet, after remembering Konan didn't order him to stay in the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+ <strong>Finished** +_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
